digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Magemon
Magemon Description Magemon is a Magic-Typed mouse-based Digimon. It stands upright, and has a red head with a slight-brownish tint, and ears of the same color. It has a steel-blue body with a tanny-yellowy colored moon on it's chest. It's arms are colored a steel-blue as well. It's legs are a shade of brown, and a tail with the same color shade as it's head. It has a set of 3 whiskers on each of it's cheeks. Atop it's head is a very deep-blue witch-like hat. It has brown eyes, and a small, black, triangular-shaped nose. Magemon is a rather odd Digimon, and similar to one of it's counterparts, Varimon, it likes to study quite alot. However, it is much more playful than it's other counterparts. Varimon can be rather playful when it's young, but Magemon is playful throughout it's whole life. It despises violence, but will fight if it needs to, thus giving it the ' Combat Species '. Unlike it's other counterparts, however, it is often harrassed by other Digimon, and will try to stick up for itself, thus enraging it. Magemon is a very friendly Digimon, but can be corrupted and turn into an evil Digimon. When this happens, it's Vaccine attribute is replaced with Virus. This corrupted form of Magemon has also been confirmed to be in the ' Nightmare Soilders ' family. Info Table Name: Magemon Level: Rookie Type: Magic ( Psychic ) Attributes: Free, Vaccine Family: Virus Busters Prior Forms: Unknown Next Forms: Rickenmon Digifuse Forms: Genermon ( With Sayemon ) Partner(s): Unknown Variations: Sayemon, Hanimon, Varimon Attacks *'Psytail:' Charges it's tail in psychic energy and attacks the target. *'Magical Metronome:' Casts a random spell of a listed elemental type: Fire, Water, Plant, Electric, Flying, Ice. *'Recovery Light:' Surrounds itself in a gleaming magical light to heal some damage. Unison Attacks *'ArcMagic Buster:' Magemon uses his Magical Metronome attack alongside Hanimon's Vaccum Wave attack. Trivia * Magemon is based on a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening named Ricken. Quite obviously as well; Ricken is a mage, and Magemon's digivolution, Rickenmon, undergoes the same name. It was confirmed, however, that Magemon is a tribute and was meant as a gift to be shown to Ricken's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, starting on May 23rd, Ricken's birthday. * Despite Magemon being able to be corrupted and turned evil, it is unknown if any of it's counterparts have this ability as well. * Magemon is the only member of the Knight Mouse Family to have two possible families, and more than two possible attributes. * Unlike it's other counterparts, Magemon has a symbol on it's chest rather than a neck accessory. *Magemon's Magical Metronome attack got it's name by Pokemon's ' Metronome ' attack, as it randomly selects any move in the game ( except Sketch ), as Magical Metronome randomly selects a magic type out of a list. *Magemon has the most different attacks performed solo of it's entire family, with eight, and Varimon has the least amount of different attacks, with only three.